Cry
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: FLUFF! Musa went for a walk in the woods after a fight with Riven. I'm not writing the fight because I can't think of a good fight. Use your imagination. Anyways, she walks to Silent Falls expecting to find peace and quiet to think about what happened.


A/N: Editing the grammar, don't mind me. God, this thing is so cheesy.

XXXXX

"That stupid, self-centered jerk! I can't believe him. Why do I even care? It's not like I like him, or the other way around. Geez, so stop talking to yourself about it. Idiot. Ok, girl, chillax." Musa was almost there. The place she came to think about everything. Silent Falls. She and Riven had so many deep conversations there. Yet, he always ended them with a fight. Maybe he would never change.

She pushed back the leaves of the bush and froze. 'Great he had to be here, of all the places.' She decided it couldn't hurt to go sit down. It was closer to Alfea so she got first dibbs. Gods, why did she always turn into such a child when it came to him?

She walked a little closer and she thought she heard, no, it couldn't be. But it sure sounded like it. Something was up because he should have already heard her behind him. But this? No way. "Riven?" She prodded quietly. He ran his hand across his face and turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Were you crying?"

"No."

"But-"

"I wasn't crying. I was, um…"

"You were crying! Aha, I knew it! You were- wait. You were crying. Why?" She didn't know why but it made her feel weird. Like she was the reason. Like she had hurt him.

"The argument just made me remember some things I tried to make go away." He replied so quietly she almost hadn't heard him. So she did make him cry.

"Like what? Maybe if you tell me it'll make you feel better." She knew it was childish, but it did help her to talk when she got upset.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Riven sighed then began. "You're always complaining because your dad's never home, and Stella cries because her parents are separated. Bloom's always talking about how she wishes she knew her parents. But the fact is, no matter how much you whine about it, you still have parents. At least you're dad is alive. Stella still has both, and Bloom has her Earth parents. She should be more than thankful for the fact that she has someone who actually cares. My dad died when I was five and mom left three weeks after that." A single tear ran down his face. "And I guess I figured you would leave too. I haven't been the nicest person in the universe." He suddenly realized that he had been rambling about things that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted her to know. And with that, he could feel his cheeks heat up. "Oops."

"Oh." Musa was shocked to say the least. "Why would you be worried about me leaving? I'm just one of your friends out of what, ten?"

"Because," He sighed again before continuing. He started it now he might as well tell everything. "You're the only one that I can't and don't want to see my life without. I like you Musa. No, I liked you in first year. I love you Muse." And he got up to leave a second before Musa started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just," She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to reclaim his spot beside her. "I… It's…I guess what I'm trying to say is…" She stumbled with her words before she finally just pulled him into a sweet and tender kiss. She pulled back and whispered, "I love you too."

Now it was Riven's turn to kiss her. Instead of soft and sweet, it was hard and brutal and full passion. He gently bit her lip and when she gasped, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She answered him with hers meeting his in a rhythmic dance. Finally they pulled apart to get a breath and Riven rested his forehead on hers.

"Musa? Would you stay here with me tonight?" he asked awkwardly. He wasn't quite ready to go back to Red Fountain. And he didn't want to be alone. 'Dude, I sound like a pathetic chick. But if it means getting to spend the night with Musa, I guess it's okay this once.'

"Sure." And with that they cuddled up on the soft sandy beach and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
